


Upcoming!

by MicroscopicMurder



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Phan - Freeform, Writing, comments, polls, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroscopicMurder/pseuds/MicroscopicMurder
Summary: What I may be doing for a series, comment things I should do!





	

Hey guys! So a while back I made a fic about Phil having plant powers and I thought maybe I should make a cute series about different powers they could have?  
Like:

-Mind reading

-telekinesis

-flight

-swimming powers (idek)

-anything you comment!

 

Yeah, so if you have a specific power or anything in mind then leave a comment down below, and I will see you in the next work, bye!


End file.
